Undercover Love
by swanqueen1021
Summary: AU No curse and no magic. Emma White is going undercover as a high school student named Emma Swan for her first mission. All she has to do is get in, find the drugs, who's selling the drugs and get out. It's supposed to be easy enough but nothing ever goes as planned as she has to deal with the gorgeous but infuriating Regina Mills. (sorry not really good at summaries)


**A.N: This is my very first fanfic. I'm not really a writer but this just popped into my head and I decided to give this a shot, so please go easy on my if you have any reviews. As of right now i have no idea where this might go like i said I'm not a writer so i will probably update this when i have some kind of inspiration.**

**Summary: AU No curse and no magic. Emma White is going undercover as a high school student named Emma Swan for her first mission. All she has to do is get in, find the drugs, who's selling the drugs and get out. It's supposed to be easy enough but nothing ever goes as planned as she has to deal with the gorgeous but infuriating Regina Mills. (sorry not really good at summaries)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters and just incase i don't own 21 jump street either. **

**(I don't plan on making this a crossover it just loosely based off the same principle as 21 jump street.**

_"This is gonna be horrible, I lived through this once and now I have to go through it all over again_" Emma thought as she walked through the halls of Storybrook High. _"Well it could be worse at least this time I have experience and know what not to do and now I'm also a total badass"_ her lips forming into a slight smirk, _"besides I'm only gonna be here for a few weeks before I can get the hell out of here all I have to do is find those idiot delinquents drug dealers, make my bust, and earn my place as real detective". _To think she gonna have to be back in high school even if it wasn't an entire year… or at least she hoped_. _The halls of Storybrook still mostly empty so early in the morning since Emma had decided to get there extra early to scope out the place not just for potential hot spots for the kids to make potential deals but she really didn't want to be lost on her first day back in high school and embarrass herself by walking into the wrong class.

The halls reeked of overly saturated boys who sported axe cologne instead of taking a decent shower, and they were still pretty empty. She had a little over half an hour before classes started so she knew the school would start to fill in during the next few minutes, it was a good thing she found her classes and her locker within the first 20 minutes of her being at the school.

Emma was deep in thought and scanning over all the incoming students walking through the door and the halls looking for anyone or anything that may help her even a little on her case. She was looking pretty much everywhere but right in front of her when he bumped into someone sending them both tumbling onto the ground. "Shit I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention where I was going at all. I really didn't mean to send you to the ground, I'm just so nervous it's my first day at this school and it's a lot to take in and…" she paused as she caught a look at the girl she bumped into, who had gorgeous short silky looking brown locks with perfect olive toned skin and eyes that looked like deep pools of rich chocolate, giving her an icy death glare that could of frozen an ice queen over. "I don't care if it's your first day here or not next time watch where your going I don't feel like being thrown to the ground every time some idiot walks in here with their head up in the clouds!" the brunet told her harshly. _"I wonder what crawled up her ass this morning to put her in such a bitch attitude" _Emma thought before trying to apologize again and being rudely cut of before she could even get one sentence out of her mouth by the sassy brunet "I don't care if it was an accident, bump into me again and it will be your last day here. Understood?"

"Sure but I really didn't mean anything by it"

"Good. Now get out of my way, I don't need my morning ruined anymore by your presence" said the brunet, leaving behind a dumbfounded and slight angry blond behind her.

_"Great school hasn't even started and I already seem to have made an enemy. This is exactly what I needed. Who is so bitchy to the new kid on the first day anyways, it was a fucking accident for crying out loud!" _Emma thought to herself as she marched off already annoyed with how her first mission began. _"I can't wait until I make this bust and get the hell out of here!"_


End file.
